greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Much too Much
is the tenth episode of the second season and the 19th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary It's a high profile day for Seattle Grace, high profile names become staff and high profile cases arrive, specifically the arrival of Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd and the mother of quintuplets, in which three of the five are surgical cases. Meanwhile the rest of the interns face their own low profile dilemmas, as Meredith's one night stand shows up at the hospital more than pleased to see her, Cristina gets keyed and Alex makes a major mistake, both professionally and romantically. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 210MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 210CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 210IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 210AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 210GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 210MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 210RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 210AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 210PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 210DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 210RobertMartin.png|Robert Martin 210DorieRussell.png|Dorie Russell 210TomRussell.png|Tom Russell 210SteveMurphy.png|Steve Murphy 210OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 210Patricia.png|Patricia 210Doyle.png|Doyle Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Curtis Armstrong as Robert Martin *Margaret Welsh as Dorie Russell *Pat Healy as Tom Russell *Sunkrish Bala as Steve Murphy *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Co-Starring *Jon Hershfield as Doyle Medical Notes Dorie Russell *'Diagnosis:' **Premature labor complicated by 32-week high-risk pregnancy of quintuplets **Placenta rupture *'Doctors:' **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (perinatal surgeon) **Dr. Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **C-Section Lucy Russell *'Diagnosis:' **Hydrocephalus *'Doctors:' **Dr. Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Shunt insertion via surgery Emily Russell *'Diagnosis:' **Hypoplastic Left-Heart Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Dr. Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dr. George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Julie Russell *'Diagnosis:' **Omphalocele *'Doctors:' **Dr. Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Dr. Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Music Róisín Murphy - Night of the dancing flame.|"Night of the Dancing Flame" - Róisín Murphy Greenskeepers - Lotion|"Lotion" - Greenskeepers 210 Get Set Go - Crying Shame|"Crying Shame" - Get Set Go Lifehouse - You And Me|"You and Me" - Lifehouse James Blunt - High OFFICIAL VIDEO|"High" - James Blunt Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Much Too Much, originally sung by The Who. *This episode scored 19.59 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :Meredith: They always look so sad when I kick them out. Seriously, why do guys not understand that when you pick them up in a bar and take them home for sex, that there are no picket fences or kids in your future? :(Cristina takes out Burke's key) :Meredith: Burke keyed you? :Cristina: I got freaking keyed before coffee. :Meredith: What is wrong with them? :Cristina: They're like these 1950s debutantes, one dance and there's a shotgun to your head. :(Meredith's One-Night-Stand walks up) :Steve: Meredith? You work here? :Meredith: What are you doing here...um...Steve? :Steve: I'm having a little problem. :Cristina: Steve, Steve? :Steve: Actually, I'm having a big problem. :(Moves his jacket to reveal his erect penis. Cristina notices and starts staring at it. Meredith doesn't notice.) :Meredith: What? :Cristina: (Still staring) Steve, hi! Cristina. :Steve: Ever since you...and I... (Meredith follows Cristina's gaze and does a double-take) Um... It won't go away. :Meredith: Cristina! :Cristina: What? It's right there, looking at me! There are so many things I could say right now — Champ! See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes